descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Puffed Deliciousness
"Puffed Deliciousness" is the eighth episode of the animated short series Descendants: Wicked World, which premiered on November 13, 2015. Overview Freddie has a difficult start at adapting to Auradon's unrotten ways, but she is definitely enjoying the food though. Plot Mal, Freddie, and Evie have just finished Remedial Goodness class. Still new at Auradon Prep, Mal and Evie tell Freddie about the two hour exam about smiling, which is super important in Auradon. Freddie tries to smile at Evie's request but shows she still has a lot to learn, especially how to smile with her eyes. Just then, Mal smells lunch and the three of them join Ben and Audrey at the buffet table. At first Freddie does not seem interested in the food that is served, but after catching the delicious smell she begins to stuff her face with cherry buns. With everyone else watching, Freddie takes a look at what else there is at the buffet table. She finds cranberry sauce, a chocolate fountain, and fruit shaped like little animals. She was enjoying herself so much, that she bumps into Lonnie and drops her pie crust. Instead of apologizing, Freddie tells Lonnie to clear off and she leaves with a huff. While no one is watching, the mysterious stranger reaches out from under the table and takes the pie crust. Mal wonders if she and her friends were ever that bad when they first came to Auradon Prep. Evie denies it, and after claiming they were the picture of elegance the two of them begin to stuff themselves with buns and pie. Credits * Written by: ** Julia Miranda * Directed by: ** Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Cast *China Anne McClain as Freddie Facilier *Dove Cameron as Mal *Sofia Carson as Evie *Sarah Jeffery as Audrey *Mitchell Hope as Ben Production notes Transcript Trivia *Ruby, daughter of Rapunzel, makes her debut, though only her hair is seen. *This is the first time Lonnie is seen in Wicked World, though she is mentioned in "Audrey's New Do? New Don't!". *This is the third episode where Freddie's mysterious friend is seen. *An ice sculpture shaped liked the Disney Castle can be seen. *This was the only episode not to be in a "special episode". Goofs *Mal says its lunch time, but throughout the episode the room is shown to have the lights on and at the end it is revealed to be night time, as seen through a window. *After Lonnie leaves the screen, the bottom of Freddie's dress turns sky-blue for a brief second. Screenshots Puffed-Deliciousness-1.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-2.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-3.jpg|Freddie trying to smile Puffed-Deliciousness-4.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-5.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-6.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-7.jpg|Lunch is served Puffed-Deliciousness-8.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-9.jpg|Ruby's hair Puffed-Deliciousness-10.jpg|"Her hair leaves ten minutes after she does." Puffed-Deliciousness-11.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness.png|Freddie is shown the buffet table Puffed-Deliciousness-12.jpg|"Okay, give me some of that puffed deliciousness!" Puffed-Deliciousness-14.jpg|"It's so good." Puffed-Deliciousness-15.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-16.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-17.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-18.jpg|Freddie with her mouth full Puffed-Deliciousness-19.jpg|Chocolate fountain Puffed-Deliciousness-20.jpg|"Fruit shaped like little animals!?" Puffed-Deliciousness-21.jpg|Watching Freddie Puffed-Deliciousness-22.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-23.jpg|"Get your own buffet table." Puffed-Deliciousness-24.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Descendants: Wicked World Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes